The Adventures of Hurley and Frogurt
| season_num=Missing Pieces | ep_num=02 | length=02:02 | air_date=November 13, 2007 (Verizon) November 19, 2007 (ABC.com) | characters=Jorge Garcia - Hurley | days=64 | writer=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | director=Jack Bender | productioncode=103 | guests=Sean Whalen - Neil "Frogurt" | transcript=The Adventures of Hurley and Frogurt transcript }} is the second Lost mobisode. It features a scene between Hurley and Neil "Frogurt" shortly before Hurley's planned picnic with Libby, and her untimely death. Synopsis As Hurley walks out of Rose's and Bernard's tent, Neil comes up and asks what he was doing. ♪ He looks at the bottle of DHARMA Cabernet that Hurley has dropped and then inquires whether Hurley is going to make a move on Libby. He asks because he has his eyes upon her himself and lets Hurley know he is going to take her away from him. Hurley informs him that he has a date with Libby just now. Neil compliments him, but says that "this isn't over" and walks away. Trivia General *This mobisode takes place during the season 2 episode, * Neil "Frogurt" was first mentioned by Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof in the April 3rd, 2006 Official Lost Podcast as one of the yet-unidentified survivors who would soon become more "interesting". ** This promise was repeated on July 26, 2007 at the Comic Con 2007 at San Diego. * This is the first time we see Rose and Bernard's tent. * The title, "The Adventures of Hurley and Frogurt" shares similarity with the book title "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn". Both of the names following "The Adventures of..." start with H''' (Hurley/Huckleberry) and '''F (Frogurt/Finn). Production notes * The production code/mobisode number for this mobisode is 103, even though it was the second one released. * The running time is 02:08. *This mobisode was originally titled "The Adventures of Hurley and Frogurt" when it was released on Verizon phones, but it was shortened to "Hurley and Frogurt" when it appeared on ABC's website. It is still titled "The Adventures of Hurley and Frogurt" in the opening credits of the mobisode. *In the original version of the script, Frogurt simply tells Hurley "You don't borrow wine," before moving on to the subject of Libby. In the mobisode, however, Frogurt says that "If you wanna steal from Bernie, steal from Bernie." *There is a "making of" article about this mobisode in of Lost: The Official Magazine. Recurring themes * Hurley tells Neil of his date with Libby. * Hurley and Neil both pursue Libby, not knowing she will die shortly. * Neil calls Bernard "Bernie", and Hurley "Tubbie" and "Bro". Hurley calls Neil "Frogurt". Cultural references * Frogurt: short for frozen yogurt, a kind of low-fat dessert. The word is well known in popular culture via a Halloween episode of [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0758368/quotes The Simpsons] in which Homer is persuaded to buy a cursed doll because "it comes with a free frogurt!" (which is also cursed). * Cabernet Sauvignon: this is the principal grape in many Bordeaux wines, grown in most of the world's wine regions. Literary techniques * Hurley's and Libby's picnic will never take place. Episode references * The scene takes place during the time frame of , moments before Ana Lucia and Libby are shot by Michael. * Neil was first mentioned by Hurley in . In the same scene Bernard called him "the guy who used to make frozen yogurt". External links * Watch the mobisode on ABC's site * Download the mobisode from ABC's site (FLV Player needed) * Watch the mobisode on YouTube * Mobisode credits de:Hurley and Frogurt es:The Adventures of Hurley and Frogurt fr:PMx03 it:The Adventures of Hurley and Frogurt pl:Hurley and Frogurt pt:Hurley and Frogurt ru:Хёрли и Фрогурт Hurley Hurley